warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Graypool/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Approx. 72 moons (6 years) at death |death=Blunt force trauma |kit=Graykit |apprentice=Graypaw |warrior=Graypool |queen=Graypool |elder=Graypool |starclan resident=Graypool |mate=Rippleclaw |son=Splashkit |daughter=Morningkit |child=Swankit |adopted daughter=Mistystar |adopted son=Stonefur |mother=Fallowtail |father=Reedfeather |sister=Willowbreeze |mentors=Brightsky, Piketooth |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Crookedstar's Promise, ''Bluestar's Prophecy, Redtail's Debt, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks = Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers }} Graypool is a dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Graypool was a RiverClan warrior under Hailstar's and Crookedstar's leaderships in the forest territories. She was born as Graykit in RiverClan to Fallowtail of RiverClan and Reedfeather of WindClan, along with her sister Willowkit. Reedfeather claimed the right to his kits as their father and took them to live with him in WindClan, but Hailstar stole them back. She became an apprentice named Graypaw with Brightsky as her mentor. When Brightsky died during her kitting, Graypaw briefly received Piketooth as her new mentor. She later earned her warrior name of Graypool. She bore Rippleclaw's kits, Morningkit and Splashkit, but they died very shortly after being kitted. She later had another kit who also died shortly after birth, and adopted Mistykit and Stonekit when Oakheart discovered them. Graypool eventually retired to the elders den when she began to lose her memory. Tigerstar, ShadowClan's leader, ran into her at Fourtrees, where she mistook him for Oakheart. She revealed the secret of the ThunderClan kits she adopted, but realized that she wasn't talking to Oakheart when Tigerstar pushed for more information. Graypool slipped trying to get away and hit her head on a rock, dying instantly. Fireheart discovered her, and alerted her death to Graystripe and Mistyfoot who mourned her back in RiverClan's camp. After her death, Graypool ascended to StarClan. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Graypool is a RiverClan queen. Oakheart brings Bluestar’s kits, Mistykit and Stonekit, to RiverClan for Graypool to raise, and she takes them in as her own. Graypool knows of their true parents, but Mistyfoot and Stonefur grow up believing that Graypool is their mother. Graypool later tells Fireheart that Mistyfoot has Stonefur are Bluestar’s kits. :Graypool grows old and retires to the elders’ den. One night, she runs into Tigerstar at Fourtrees, and mistakes him for Oakheart. She accidentally reveals the truth about Mistystar and Stonefur’s parentage before realizing he’s not Oakheart. Startled, Graypool loses her balance and falls down a hill, hitting her head on a rock and dying. Super Editions :In , Graykit is born to Fallowtail along with her sister Willowkit. Her father is revealed to be the WindClan deputy, Reedfeather, and he takes his daughters to raise them in WindClan. However, Hailstar organizes a patrol to take them back. Graykit is given her apprentice name and Brightsky as her mentor, but when Brightsky moves to the nursery expecting Mudfur’s kits, Piketooth becomes her mentor. She earns her warrior name of Graypool, and becomes Rippleclaw’s mate. She gives birth to two kits, Morningkit and Splashkit, but they both die soon after their birth. She later adopts two stray kits that Oakheart claims to have found; Mistykit and Stonekit. They later become warriors named Mistyfoot and Stonefur. Novellas :In , Graypool is in StarClan, and gives Mistyfoot her first life; loving her Clanmates with the love a mother has for her kits. Detailed description :'Graypool''' is a skinny, dark gray she-cat with soft, patchy fur and a scarred muzzle turning white with age. She has a small head, broken teeth, and pale yellow eyes. Trivia Interesting facts *Graypool suffered a form of dementia toward the end of her life.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *She has WindClan blood via Reedfeather. *Her and Willowbreeze's warrior names were suggested by Fallowtail, their mother, so they both carry the strength of wind and water together. Mistakes *She was mistakenly called Graypool when she was still an apprentice. *In Forest of Secrets, she is said to have one remaining kit when Mistykit and Stonekit are brought to her, but in Crookedstar's Promise she has no remaining kits at that point. *She is mistakenly mentioned as Crookedstar's apprentice. *She has mistakenly been called pale gray. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes External links * Notes and references Category:Main article pages